Inunaki
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: AU. Las leyes constitutivas de Japón carecen de válidez aquí, una pequeña aldea en dónde el olor a muerte está impregnado junto al olor de la sangre seca. Una aldea en dónde sus habitantes son capaces de cualquier cosa cuando un extraño llega. [AoKi] [Muerte de personaje] [Mención gráfica de tortura física y asesinato]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **Autor: _R_** _enzo._

 **Palabras: _2_** _345_

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, pseudo-gore, muerte de personaje, posibles errores orotográficos y gramaticales._

 **Tenía planeado subir este escrito el 31 de octubre, pero por ciertas cuestiones de tiempo, no es hasta casi una semana después que pude terminarlo y hacer que vea la luz. Por cierto, puede que ustedes no me conozcan, pero yo si conozco el movimiento que tiene el fandom y podría decirse que no soy completamente nuevo en esto, si alguien descubre cuál es mi verdadera identidad, agradecería que no la den a conocer mientras yo no lo haga público.**

 **Esto iba a participar en el Evento V del grupo AoKiLovers~ en Facebook, pero ya no alcancé el deadline para entregar. Aún así, espero que el fandom AoKi no pida mi cabeza por escribir algo que puede ser bastante gráfico y no muy agradable para aquellas personas que no gusten de las muertes muy descriptivas, a pesar de que considero que mi narración no retoma los aspectos que quería.**

 **Espero que en verdad les guste a quienes se hayan atrevido a entrar.**

* * *

— _ **Inunaki—**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Cuántos han sido colgados en está_ _ **noche de luna roja?**_ _  
_ _ **Se hunde**_ _en lo más profundo,  
_ _ **comiendo la piel**_ _disconforme  
mientras __**va devorando y dividiendo capas,**_ _  
_ _ **mi serpiente llega a lo más profundo.**_ _  
Ágilmente_ _ **danzas con tristeza,**_ _  
_ _ **intentando imitar**_ _ **un cerezo**_ _de Yoshino.  
_ _ **Aquella mancha es la**_ _erosionada_ _ **luna**_ _que se ha completado  
_ _ **en esta penosa noche de vómitos.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **OBSCURE/DIR EN GREY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Las leyes constitutivas de Japón no tienen valor aquí»_

 _._

El suave golpeteo de la sangre cayendo al piso lentamente.

Toc, toc.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose lentamente a aquella oscura y lúgubre habitación. El leve chirrido de la madera al ser pisada, y de nuevo el muy bajo sonido de la sangre acumulándose lentamente en el charco que está en el piso.

A través de las paredes se pueden escuchar gemidos, pero no puede distinguir si son de placer, de dolor o si su retorcida mente está imaginando todo.

De nuevo, el jodido sonido de los pasos que se acentúa con cada segundo para morir segundos antes gracias a la culpa del chirrido de la maltratada puerta de la habitación.

El sonido del metal al golpear el suelo le despabilan y lo obligan a regresar a su realidad.

A esa _retorcida_ realidad en la que terminó metido sin darse cuenta.

.

La delgada figura de la persona que le encerró en aquella habitación es borrosa, el dolor en su cabeza es insoportable y la poca luz le impide enfocar correctamente.

¿O acaso son los efectos de la droga?

—Oh, despertaste. —El tono con el que el contrario le habla es despectivo, lleno de rabia y odio. —Vaya que tu cuerpo es bastante resistente, _Aominecchi._

La cabeza le da vueltas, y Aomine no sabe distinguir si es por los efectos de la droga disipándose de su cuerpo, o si es por el nauseabundo aroma a sangre seca al que continua sin acostumbrarse a pesar de llevar un par de días en la aldea.

—Así que tú eres el bastardo detrás de todo. —No es una pregunta, es una completa afirmación que no tiene miedo de decir.

—Sip.

.

.

.

Dentro de Japón, existen muchas y muy variadas leyendas. Algunas que son medianamente creíbles, otras que rozan la fantasía, pero la gran mayoría son simples rumores creados para asustar a los creyentes.

Aomine Daiki siempre ha sido un completo escéptico a temas relacionados con los _yōkai,_ los _yūrei_ o con cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Carecen de completo sentido, y son simples leyendas que han pasado de generación en generación.

O al menos no creía en ninguna de ellas hasta que termino perdido en medio de la nada, con un automóvil que se quedó sin gasolina y un jodido GPS que dejo de servir de un momento a otro.

Y todo, cuando estaba a poco menos de medio kilómetro de una muy extraña aldea de la que no tenía ni la menor idea de su existencia. Al menos podría pasar un día o dos hasta que algún buen samaritano le ayudase a conseguir algo de gasolina.

.

.

El ambiente dentro de la aldea le pareció extraño, como si rozara de alguna forma con lo bizarro pero sin dejar de ser _normal._

Aunque lo que si podía notar bastante bien, era el fuerte olor a sangre seca y de carne en un muy avanzado estado de putrefacción.

O tal vez estaba imaginado cosas que no eran.

Sí, seguro que era eso.

.

.

.

—Ne, _Aominecchi._ —La molesta y chillona voz de ese rubio intentando imitar el tradicional vestuario de las Geishas le molesta.

Daiki chasquea la lengua, evidentemente está molesto y quiere que esa pesada broma termine de una jodida vez.

A Kise no le hace feliz esa reacción, claro que no.

La retorcida sonrisa que se ve mucho más exagerada de lo normal por el maquillaje claramente mal puesto sobre la ya de por si blanca piel de Ryōta desaparece por completo.

El cuchillo que momentos antes ha caído al piso creando un estruendo capaz de despabilar al adormecido moreno regresa a sus manos.

Kise tiene una expresión llena de rabia e ira.

—Obedece lo que te digo, maldito. —De nuevo, le ha hablado con todo el desprecio que puede sentir por una persona. Kise quiere escuchar los gritos y súplicas del contrario, y Aomine no hace más que hacerle rabiar por sus reacciones. —No sé de lo qué sería capaz si no me obedeces, _Aominecchi._

.

.

.

Claramente, esa aldea tiene algo demasiado extraño que no le deja tranquilo.

Aomine no sabe distinguir si es esa sensación de que, sin importar a dónde vaya, todos le observan como si fuera una presa nueva, o si es porque hay un aura bastante extraña que grita _muerte._

—Tch. —El moreno chasquea la lengua. Esta sobre pensando las cosas, no es como si la aldea a la que fue a parar tenga algo extraño.

Solo lo está imaginando, ¿cierto?

¡¿Cierto?!

.

—Parece que eres nuevo por aquí. —Es la voz de alguien quien lo detiene.

Frente a él, aparece de manera galante la delgada figura de un rubio que parece ser bastante amigable.

—Mi auto se quedó sin gasolina, así que estoy atrapado aquí durante unos días. —Responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—En ese caso, espero que te diviertas en lo que consigues que alguien te ayuda con tu problema.

.

.

.

Desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar, es cómo si todo lo que conocía fuera solo una hermosa mentira.

Como si le hubiera arrebato su cordura.

Y vaya que no estaba tan equivocado.

—¿Sabías que el cuerpo humano tiene un buen sabor? Claro que depende mucho del estilo de vida que lleva una persona, los fumadores tienen un sabor amargo, mientras que los niños uno mucho más suave. —La voz de Kise es bastante atrayente, como un fármaco usado para que puedas abusar de cualquier persona si quieres. —Me pregunto qué sabor tendrás, sobre todo si tu corazón es tan delicioso como creo que es.

Estaba tan extrañado de la forma en la que alguien puede describir algo tan aterrador de esa forma un tanto… ¿poética?

—Varias personas han estado en tu posición. —De nuevo, ese tono despectivo que tanto contrasta con esa forma un tanto infantil y amigable que tiene para socializar. —Me molesta que seas el único que no empieza a gritar de buenas primeras por su vida.

—Solo quiero que termines con está jodida broma de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

.

—Las leyes constitutivas de Japón carecen de validez aquí. Bienvenido a la Aldea Inunaki. —La risa tan retorcida y bizarra de Kise le decía que su vida en verdad estaba en peligro, y que nadie le ayudaría por más que gritase.

—¿Puedes escuchar los gritos de la habitación de la lado? —Aomine solo pudo asentir de manera algo torpe. —Eso significa que en la habitación de al lado hay alguien que disfruta de su locura, al igual que yo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Aomine Daiki se sentía realmente aterrado por lo que pudiese pasar dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—Alargaré tu estancia si me obedeces.

.

.

.

Todo a su alrededor parece estar en una sintonía completamente diferente a la que está acostumbrado.

Sin temor a equivocarse, estuvo a muy poco de presenciar una escena digna de cualquier película porno entre dos hombres a plena luz del día. Como si ninguno de los involucrados tuviese miedo de ser atrapado por las autoridades.

.

Dos cuadras más adelante, por fin siente que su sufrimiento había terminado al encontrar una pequeña tienda con teléfono.

Por alguna razón extraña, su celular no tenía señal. Seguro era por la mala recepción y por estar completamente en medio de la nada.

Aunque también le pareció un poco extraño el hecho de que el teléfono en la pequeña tienda tampoco sirviera para hacer llamadas.

—Nunca hay buena señal en la aldea. Si necesitas llamar a alguien tendrías que salir de aquí.

.

.

.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero tus ojos son bastante interesantes. Conozco a alguien que podría pagar un muy buen precio por dos zafiros para su colección.

De nueva cuenta, esa retorcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kise.

Pero Aomine, por alguna razón extraña, no se sentía completamente aterrado por lo que pudiera pasar. Es como si los fármacos en su cuerpo siguiesen haciendo efecto, dejándole aturdido.

—Estás empezando a desarrollar tu lado psicópata, aquel que te pide a gritos que tomes mi vida y salgas de aquí si quieres vivir. No es la primera ni la última vez que tengo el honor de verlo. —A Aomine le sorprende la facilidad con la que aquel tipo puede pasar de la voz más hostil que haya escuchado en su vida a sonar jodidamente infantil.

Aunque ninguna le agrada en lo absoluto. Y sigue sin poder definir cuál le desagrada más.

—Abre la boca. —Ordena Kise, y Aomine no tiene más opción que obedecer si quiere seguir vivo.

El rubio sonríe complacido de que su víctima entienda rápido que es lo mejor para él en ese momento.

—Fue difícil cargarte, no me equivocaba con tu físico. —El rubio da inicio a un monologo sobre dramatizado. —Si no me equivoco, eres deportista, uno bastante bueno. Tus piernas y tus brazos puedo venderlos a un buen precio a Midorimacchi…creo que tu cabello servirá de algo, aunque creo que sería una buena idea quedarme con tu cabeza como recuerdo. Tienes suerte, no cualquiera me gusta al punto de que quiera quedarme con su cabeza, aunque es una desgracia que tus ojos valgan más de lo que podría valer todo mi cuerpo. Creo que podrían ayudarme a estar a mano con Takao por haberme quedado con el anterior.

.

El dolor es insoportable, pero al tener la boca completamente abierta le es imposible gritar para aminorar un poco la horrible sensación.

—Oh. Olvide decirte que dolería un poco, o tal vez no.

¡Ese bastardo! Todavía de que tiene el descaro de drogarle lo hace sufrir como si él fuera el hijo de puta.

—Aunque esto es el comienzo. Intenta gritar un poco, tampoco es como que sea imposible si tienes un tubo ardiente enterrado en la boca. Lo he visto una vez, creo que el chico se llamaba Kasamatsu Yukio si no mal recuerdo. Como lo odiaba. Aunque el odio era mutuo.

Las palabras de Kise le mantienen más o menos cuerdo. A pesar de ya no saber que es verdad y que no lo es.

Al menos el punzante dolor en su lengua y mandíbula le mantienen despierto aún. Aunque no está seguro de que lo siga por mucho tiempo más.

.

Se ha desmayado cuatro veces por culpa del dolor al que está siendo sometido. Si alguna vez creyó que el peor castigo que podía recibir era que Akashi aumentase su menú de entrenamiento a un nivel casi inhumano, estaba completamente equivocado.

Nada es más doloroso que sentir como te quitan las uñas una por una, o que fracturen tus huesos con una extrema facilidad.

—Vaya que eres resistente. —De nuevo esa forma tan despectiva de hablar. —A este punto ya deberías haber muerto por el dolor, pero supongo que eso lo hace más divertido. —Y ese maldito cambio en la voz de Kise que solo le da asco. —¿Quieres sentir como saco tu corazón?

.

.

.

Encontrarse de nuevo con aquel rubio en la única maldita posada que había en el pueblo no era lo que tenía planeado, pero admitía que se veía bien con ese yukata azul. Probablemente su uniforme.

—Tú de nuevo. —Ese chico parecía ser una buena persona, y su sonrisa bastante bonita.

Seguramente podría trabajar de modelo si saliera de esa aldea. Le pega más que ser un empleado en una posada que parece derrumbarse poco a poco.

—Sí…—El moreno pasa su diestra detrás de su nuca en una clara muestra de nerviosismo. —No pude contactar a nadie.

—Siempre ha sido problema en la aldea, aunque con el tiempo te acostumbras a no tener muchas comodidades.

.

.

.

Un solo corte, uno lo suficientemente profundo le obliga a gritar a pesar de que ese jodido tubo continúa en su boca.

—¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando! —Kise grita realmente emocionado, como si fuese un niño pequeño a quién le han dado el juguete que quiere. —¡Tus gritos son realmente asombrosos Aominecchi! Me encanta tu voz.

.

—Es una lástima que hasta aquí hayas llegado Aomine Daiki.

Su muerte ha sido en extremo dolorosa, una completa tortura. También lo es el corte que Kise ha hecho en su cuello para terminar de vaciar su sangre.

Y mientras su vista se va nublando por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, solo alcanza a ver una sonrisa burlona, que se ve demasiado bizarra por culpa del jodido maquillaje rojo que sobresale de los labios ajenos.

.

.

El sonido de huesos crujiendo, de la sangre que chapotea inunda la habitación por completo.

No es tan difícil separar las extremidades y la cabeza, ya tiene bastante práctica. Sabe en dónde debe cortar para que la sangre que continúa fluyendo por las venas y arterias corra como hermosos ríos de color escarlata.

El líquido rojo ensucia sus ropas, pero no es algo que le importe. Están siendo teñidas con la sangre de Aomine Daiki, una persona bastante interesante.

El sabor metálico en su boca es bastante fuerte, pero agradable para su paladar.

No estaba equivocado con el sabor que podría tener.

—Un sabor fuerte, no lo suficiente para tener que botar algo que nadie querría, pero si lo suficientemente adictivo para pedir más.

.

Los huesos continúan crujiendo, como si en lugar de un cuerpo humano fuese un animal o algo por el estilo.

Las costillas servirán para confeccionar un corsé que pueda usar después. Los huesos de la columna serán un buen regalo para pedirle perdón a Momoi, ella sabrá darles un buen uso.

—Pero tu corazón es mío.

* * *

 **»Rincón del saber«**

 **.**

 ** _—Yōkai:_ Es el nombre que reciben los espirítus y monstruos pertenecientes al folklór japonés. Yuki Onna es un ejemplo.**

 ** _—Yūrei:_ Es el nombre que se le da a los espirítus de las personas que han muerto en algún accidente y buscan venganza. Por lo general, estos espirítus pertenecen a mujeres (Teke Teke o Kuchisaki Onna por ejemplo), y tienden a ser bastante violentos.**

 ** _—Aldea Inunaki:_ Una de las leyendas más famosas de Japón es la de la Aldea Inunaki, un pequeño pueblo del que la misma población japonesa duda de su existencia, pues es casi imposible acceder a ella. Algunas personas que han llegado a encontrarla dicen que en su entrada se puede leer "Las leyes constitutivas de Japón no tienen valor aquí", y que sus habitantes tienen comportamientos considerados ilegales al cometer canibalismo, incesto o cosas por el estilo. Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan dentro de la aldea, y es casi imposible salir con vida de la misma.**

* * *

 **En verdad, espero que no me maten por escribir algo así. Y si lo llegaron a pensar, Kise si se comió el corazón de Aomine.**

 **Me harían feliz si me comentan aquí abajo -emoticono heart- o si le dan like a "Meet the Purple Lotus" en Facebook~.**

 **—Renzo.**


End file.
